1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to plastic containers, and more particularly, to plastic containers including grip features.
2. Related Art
Containers, and particularly plastic containers, are subjected to varying forces during filling, sealing, and storage. For example, hot-filled containers often experience internal forces, such as vacuum forces, that occur as a result of shrinkage of the container's contents as they cool. In addition, plastic containers are often subject to considerable top loads during storage and transportation, for example, as a result of stacking several layers of containers on top of one another. Containers typically include reinforcing structures to accommodate these forces, including various ribs, panels, waists, and combinations of these structures. Many of the known structures, however, detract from the appearance and/or ergonomics of the container. Therefore, there remains a need in the art for a plastic container that overcomes the shortcomings of conventional designs.